onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 897
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Roronoa Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "Save O-Tama - Straw Hat, Bounding through the Wasteland!" is the 897th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime Short Summary Luffy and Komachiyo leave Hitetsu to take Tama to a doctor. At a wasteland, Zoro saves a woman from two Beasts Pirates. After arriving at the wasteland, Luffy reunites with Zoro. However, they are soon confronted by Hawkins. Long Summary As he stands atop the tree over Hitetsu's house, Luffy remembers Ace dying in his arms on Marineford two years ago. As Hitetsu comes out, Luffy asks him where he can find food, water, and a doctor, saying he wants to take Tama there. Hitetsu says that one could find those things in the nearby town across the wasteland, but warns Luffy that it would be a dangerous journey with the Beasts Pirates roaming around. However, Luffy is undeterred, telling Hitetsu that he is strong. Hitetsu says his foreign clothes are too conspicuous and puts a kimono, obi, and topknot on him. The swordsmith says he cannot leave the town due to undisclosed reasons, but he promises to compensate the cost of the doctor visit later. Luffy then sees a sword with a purple aura sitting on the wall and decides to take it for his journey. As he picks up Tama and prepares to head out, Hitetsu says he cannot just take the sword, revealing that it is Nidai Kitetsu, which was forged by his ancestor Kotetsu and is one of the great grade Meito. Hitetsu starts explaining the Meito grades, only to see Luffy running off toward the town. He chases after Luffy to continue trying to get Nidai Kitetsu back, revealing that it is cursed. Luffy offers to take the sword on Hitetsu's hip instead, but Hitetsu says that that is also a Meito. Luffy then grabs Hitetsu by the nose and tosses him back. Hitetsu tries shouting at him to come back, but to no avail. Komachiyo then comes running after Luffy, allowing him and Tama to ride on his back toward the town. Tama then wakes up, but as she looks at Luffy, she immediately remembers him telling her about Ace's death. She cries out and starts hitting Luffy, calling him a liar and saying that there is no way Ace is dead since he made a promise with her to return. When he came to Wano three years ago, she had asked to join his crew, and he told her he would come back in the future when she had grown up become an enchanting kunoichi. Tama simply cannot accept that this promise would not come to pass, and Luffy is simply resigned to repeating the truth. They then reach the edge of the bamboo forest, and Luffy is shocked as he sees a massive wasteland dotted with factories and wild animals in front of him. In the Flower Capital, Zoro remains at large and the public is still left worried, wondering why the police have not been able to capture him yet. Zoro is currently camping out in the wasteland, cooking and eating large quantities of meat from several animals that he hunted. Elsewhere in the wasteland, Luffy wants to catch and eat one of the animals, but Tama tells him that their meat is poisoned due to drinking the polluted river water. She reveals that the shogun and Kaido have a private, unpolluted farm that gives them a wealth of food, and she becomes overwhelmed by hunger as her fever increases. Luffy then sees a woman being chased by two Beasts Pirates in the distance, but Zoro then comes in and quickly takes out the attackers. The woman wishes to repay Zoro, but does not have any sake as he requests. Luffy eventually recognizes Zoro and rushes to embrace him as the two happily reunite. Smelling meat in Zoro's possession, Luffy takes it from him and starts eating it. He reveals the meat is poisoned, and Zoro realizes that that is why he has a stomachache. Zoro then sees Tama laying on Komachiyo's back, and tells Luffy that they need to get going quickly. Suddenly, however, Hawkins and his crew arrive on the scene and confront them. Hawkins recognizes that Luffy has a high chance of being the intruder on Kuri Beach and draws out his sword, saying the only way to survive here it to submit to the strong. Luffy and Zoro pull out their swords, and Zoro says that Kin'emon ordered them to lay low, but Luffy says that they will have to apologize to him later. Characters in Order of Appearance *Tama *Tenguyama Hitetsu *Portgas D. Ace (flashback) *Monkey D. Luffy *Komachiyo *Aggie 68 (flashback) *Mihar (flashback) *Roronoa Zoro *Tsuru *Basil Hawkins Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Luffy remembering briefly on Ace's death. **Luffy finding Hitetsu's sword with Kenbunshoku Haki. **Wano's authorities searching for Zoro and Zoro eating in the wilderness before using Kenbunshoku Haki to see Tsuru in trouble. **Luffy using Kenbunshoku Haki to see Hawkins approaching. *The scene of Zoro saving O-Tsuru is extended and shown up close. In the manga, this event was only seen from far away. *In the manga, Hawkins was not shown with his cards out when saying the probability of Luffy being responsible for two Beasts Pirates going missing at Kuri beach. Site Navigation